


Break up

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Break up

Tiếng cửa mở thật khẽ cũng không tránh thoát khỏi thính giác của Steve, không phải vì anh thính tai hay gì, mà chỉ đơn giản là anh thật tâm chú ý thanh âm ấy suốt mấy vòng đồng hồ vừa qua. Thế nhưng, anh không trở mình ngồi dậy, cũng không lên tiếng, cứ như thể bản thân còn say giấc, anh nằm đó, lặng im.

Có tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm trên đỉnh đầu của anh, và hơi rượu nồng lướt nhẹ qua chóp mũi, nhưng Steve vẫn giữ cho bản thân mình sự im lặng cần thiết.

Anh không rõ chuyện này diễn ra như thế nào nữa. Chỉ là khi vòng tay anh trở nên trống rỗng giữa đêm tối, khi chóp mũi anh quẩn quanh mùi rượu đắt tiền thay cho thứ xà phòng anh tặng gã và khi đôi môi anh trở nên khô nẻ vì chẳng ai đặt lên đó một nụ hôn như mật ngọt. Anh mới vỡ lẽ, có gì đó từ tận tim đối phương đã lẳng lặng thay đổi mà anh chẳng hay biết. 

Và khi gặp nhau nơi góc phố, đôi mắt nâu của ai kia chỉ chăm chú vào một đôi mắt khác ngoài sắc xanh, mái tóc nâu của gã được bàn tay khác xoa nhẹ. Steve chỉ biết đứng đó, lặng im ngước nhìn.

Anh xoa đầu, phì cười.

Phải thôi, anh hy vọng gì ở chuyện này cơ chứ? Đó là chuyện chẳng sớm thì muộn, anh đã biết điều đó từ lâu rồi cơ mà?

Nhưng..

Nhưng, Steve ghì chặt nơi ngực trái, nhưng vì sao trái tim trở nên lỗi nhịp và tràn ngập đau khổ lẫn nuối tiếc đến nhường này?

Làm sao?

Steve tự hỏi khi cô đơn ngồi trên quầy bar, anh phải làm gì? Hay chính xác hơn là anh còn có thể làm gì?

Kể cả khi ly rượu thứ mười chảy vào bao tử của anh, và kể cả khi mọi thứ xung quanh anh trở nên đảo lộn, không phải Steve vẫn không biết được câu trả lời. Mà thật ra, là anh không hề muốn biết câu trả lời ấy.

Vì nó đã luôn ở đó, cạnh bên anh, ngay từ lúc bắt đầu.

***

"Chuyện chết tiệt gì đang diễn ra vậy?" - Tony liếc nhìn căn phòng, gằn giọng.

"Thưa ngài, ngài Rogers đã dọn đi."

"Vậy ư?" - Giọng gã trầm xuống, không bày tỏ thái độ gì nhiều, chỉ là nhanh chân rảo bước tiến về quán quen.

***

"Anh dọn đi rồi?" - Tony ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện Steve, hỏi.

"Rõ ràng."

"Vậy anh có gì muốn nói hay không?"

"Muốn nói?" - Bàn tay dưới gầm bàn của Steve siết chặt, trong khi tay còn lại của anh thì thong thả cho đường vào tách. - "Chẳng có gì để bàn cả. Chúng ta chấm dứt rồi, thế thôi"

"Tôi chỉ là muốn một lý do, không hơn."

"Anh tin là em rõ hơn ai hết." - Chiếc thìa va mạnh vào thành tách, phát ra thanh âm hơi lớn, nhưng từng vòng xoáy vẫn đều đều nhấn chìm viên đường trắng trong thứ nước đen, đặc quánh kia.

Anh liếc nhìn gã, giọng trở nên trầm và thì thào, như thể anh đang tự nói cho bản thân mình nghe vậy:

"Anh tự hỏi, có kết quả nào cho chúng ta giữa hàng trăm, hàng ngàn kết quả ngoài kia. Mà có lẽ, cũng như em đã nói, đấy ngay từ đầu đã là một tổ hợp sai lầm rồi."

Tony im lặng, dõi mắt nhìn Steve, chẳng nói một lời, biết nói gì đây, khi điều đó đã hiện rõ trước mắt.

"Thế nên đâu có kết quả?!" - Sự cay đắng trong câu nói cuối cùng ấy, như hoá thành thực thể, nhấn chìm cả con tim lẫn trí óc, của cả Steve lẫn Tony.

***

"Thế đấy!" - Tony nép mình lại trên băng ghế, trong khi đèn điện đều tắt. Và giữa cái bóng tối đang nuốt chửng mọi thứ, giọng gã trở nên nhẵn nhụi, khô cằn và chán chường hơn bao giờ hết. Như thể cái bóng tối cướp đi không chỉ là thị giác, mà còn là xúc giác của gã vậy.

"Rồi hai người thật sự chia tay à?"

"Nếu nó đã từng thật sự bắt đầu." 

"Rồi anh định làm gì?" - Tiếng nói vẫn tiếp tục vang lên. - "Khi mọi chuyện đã theo đúng ý của anh?"

"Làm gì? Để làm gì? Như em đã nói, mọi thứ đúng ý của anh rồi."

"Anh còn yêu anh ấy hay không?"

Rồi gã lẩm bẩm cái gì đó, thứ thanh âm nhỏ xíu, nhanh chóng biến mất trong tăm tối.

***

Ký ức là một loại dằn vặt, còn mơ ước là một gánh nặng.

Steve nguệch ngoạc vài nét trên giấy, tiếng ngòi bút kéo dài trên trang giấy thoáng đưa anh đi thật xa.

Anh đã từng nghĩ đó là tất cả, còn cái tên Tony sẽ theo anh cả một đời. Anh đã vẽ nên viễn cảnh thật hạnh phúc với mọi thứ tốt đẹp nhất trần đời.

Nhưng, khi cả hai dọn đến sống cùng nhau, không chỉ có những điều tốt đẹp, mà còn có những thứ rất khác trong suy nghĩ của anh: Đổ rác, hoá đơn tiền điện, tiền nước, nấu ăn, dọn dẹp, giặt giũ, và nhiều hơn nữa.

Nhưng đó chưa phải là phần tệ nhất.

Anh sợ, sợ mồi lửa tình nhen nhóm trong trái tim kia rồi cũng chỉ là một hồi hoang tưởng mơ hồ. Anh sợ gã chẳng yêu anh như anh nghĩ. Vì thế giới vẫn lắm hương sắc, còn anh chẳng phải là một bông hoa đẹp, anh thậm chí còn chẳng phải là một bông hoa.

Và rõ ràng, đó là sự thật mà ai cũng biết.

***

Bằng một cách chết dẫm nào đó, hoặc là một trò đùa dai khốn nạn của ai đó, Tony tìm thấy một chiếc áo sơ mi của Steve vẫn còn lại trong tủ.

Thứ sắc màu tẻ nhạt trên chiếc áo ấy vốn không hợp với tủ quần áo của gã, nó khiến khung cảnh trở nên buồn cười và mất cân xứng.

Nhưng khi Tony đưa tay lên vuốt nhẹ lớp vải ấy, gã không đành lòng vứt bỏ, chỉ biết ghì chặt chiếc áo ấy vào lòng. Có thứ gì đó, vượt ngoài sắc màu không đẹp đẽ ấy, và ghim thẳng vào tâm trí gã, khiến nó nhức nhối, đau xót vô vàn.

***

Thói quen luôn là một điều đáng sợ.

Steve giật mạnh túi rác khỏi thùng, nhưng rồi anh chợt sững người lại, khi chợt nhận ra túi rác trống rỗng. Steve chỉ đành cắm cúi bọc lại thùng rác, rồi nhận ra, sẽ chẳng ai vứt đầy thùng rác chỉ để anh đi đổ nữa. Sẽ chẳng một ai cả. 

Tony mở cửa phòng tắm, thò đầu khỏi phòng và hét lớn:

"Steve, lấy giúp cái khăn!"

Nhưng căn nhà rộng, chỉ vang vọng lại tiếng gã, và chẳng có gì khác ngoài tiếng vang ấy.

Anh đi rồi. Tony thầm nghĩ, thoáng thấy qua tấm gương mờ hơi nước, đôi mắt nâu trũng sâu, héo úa sắc màu. Sau đó, gã tự thưởng cho bản thân một đợt nước lạnh từ đỉnh đầu tới gót chân. 

Có những lúc bất chợt tỉnh dậy giữa đêm khuya thanh vắng, sau cơn mộng mị, đầu óc mơ màng vậy mà vẫn mãi âm ỉ một ánh mắt xanh hơn cả bầu trời và thắm sắc hơn cả đại dương.

Điều gã có thể làm, hẳn phải là làm quen, mà không phải lún sâu. Nhưng luôn có những ngoại lệ.

***

Về cơ bản, thể xác của cả hai đã rất xa nhau.

Steve thỉnh thoảng vẫn nhìn thấy Tony, tất nhiên không phải kiểu mặt đối mặt và chẳng biết nói gì. Chỉ là đứng từ xa, nhìn thoáng bước chân vội vã của ai kia, và cảm nhận trái tim gia tốc. Nhưng anh sẽ chỉ ngước nhìn và chẳng đuổi theo nữa, vì điều đó là vô nghĩa.

Tony thỉnh thoảng vẫn nhìn thấy Steve, tất nhiên là gã cũng chẳng chạy tới bông đùa vài câu như với người khác, vì suy cho cùng đó là Steve cơ mà. Gã lựa chọn lui về sau một bước, ẩn mình trong bóng tối, dõi theo bước chân vinh quang của Steve - anh giờ nổi tiếng với những bức hoạ mà giới chuyên môn đánh giá rất cao, dù rằng Tony cho rằng đó chỉ là một tổ hợp của những đường nét nguệch ngoạc của lũ con nít. Gã thích nhìn ngắm những bức chụp của anh trên trang báo, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve trang giấy ấy, rồi vứt tờ báo ấy chẳng chút tiếc thương. 

Thật lạ lùng! - Gã tự nhủ, nhưng gã không kiềm chế bản thân được. - Rõ ràng đó là kết quả tốt nhất, rõ ràng đó là điều gã đã nghĩ tới, nhưng khi nó thật sự đến, gã lại thấy thật khó khăn. 

***

Mọi chuyện diễn ra quá nhanh, chiếc xe lao về phía Tony, nhưng trong tích tắc, gã bị xô mạnh, té nhào, lăn vài vòng, trong khi chiếc xe đâm mạnh vào một dáng hình khác.

Tony bò dậy, lom khom bò lại gần, dù tai gã gần như bị ù đi bởi tiếng la hét, và tay gã run rẩy vuốt nhẹ gương mặt người đang nằm ấy. Gã hé môi, run rẩy, nhưng chẳng có thanh âm gì phát ra.

Mắt Steve mờ nhạt, nhưng anh vẫn cố vươn tay, vuốt nhẹ má gã, giọng anh trở nên mềm mại, khẽ thì thầm như đôi tình nhân say mê nhau ngày đầu:

"Ôi Chúa lòng lành, em vẫn đẹp như vậy.."

"Steve.." - Câu đầu tiên sau bao lâu gặp lại, chỉ đơn giản đến như vậy, mà lại khiến Tony thấy đau thắt. Gã biết, bản thân có thể ưa nhìn, nhưng chưa bao giờ thực sự đẹp trong mắt ai khác, ngoại trừ anh.

Máu thấm ướt tay Tony, nhưng Steve vẫn nhoẻn miệng cười, ánh mắt anh mơ hồ vẫn chăm chú không rời gương mặt gã, kể cả khi chìm vào trong bóng tối, Steve vẫn giữ trong lòng mình hình ảnh ấy vẹn nguyên.

Khi anh tỉnh dậy ở bệnh viện, đó là chuyện của vài ngày sau đó. Và sắc màu khiến anh lưu tâm, là mái tóc nâu nằm gối cạnh bên thành giường.

Steve muốn đưa tay chạm vào mái tóc nâu ấy, nhưng chợt nhận ra điều đó sẽ chẳng đem tới kết quả tốt đẹp gì cho cả hai, và hơn hết, là tay của anh ghim đầy dây nhợ và máy móc lẫn thiết bị. Nhưng bàn tay anh khi vừa rút về lại nhanh chóng được một bàn tay khác nắm lấy.

"Vì sao?" - Tony ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, ánh mắt nâu mà Steve vẫn nhớ trong những giấc mơ, giờ trở nên vụn vỡ như những ngôi sao trên bầu trời. Nhưng dù là thế, nó vẫn thắp lên trong tim Steve ánh sáng thuộc về những vì sao, đẹp đẽ và khó nắm bắt. - "Vì sao anh không muốn chạm vào tôi nữa hả Steve?"

Bàn tay ương bướng của gã áp chặt tay Steve vào má mình, cố chấp hơi ấm tưởng chừng đã lụi tàn của người kia. 

"Em đã sống một cuộc đời tốt lành chứ?" - Ngón tay Steve cọ nhẹ trên bờ má hao gầy, đến sau cuối, vẫn không nỡ, cũng chẳng đành rút tay về.

"Thật buồn cười, rõ ràng là đã muốn rời xa, để không nặng lòng hai chữ yêu nhớ. Vậy mà càng cố quên, lại chỉ càng nhớ nhung… Anh thấy có buồn cười hay không? Anh có thấy đó là một cuộc sống tốt lành hay không?"

"Khi anh ở đó, ở giữa sống và chết, anh chỉ thấy em. Sống chỉ để ngắm nhìn em, và cũng vì em mà chết." 

"Nếu đã vậy mà còn có thể buông tay, thì đúng là ngốc nghếch thật!" - Tony bật cười. - "Cả hai chúng ta, đều thật ngu ngốc."

Bàn tay anh mơn mởn trên làn da ấy, rồi chuyển sang ghì thật chặt, trong khi giọng anh trở nên khàn khàn:

"Anh chấp nhận việc mình già đi, vì đó là cách thế giới vận hành. Thế mà, khi thời gian qua đi, anh lại thấy em thật đẹp đẽ, và lại yêu em, yêu đến tận cùng. Nhưng, thế giới thì lắm hương sắc, anh chỉ sợ đây chỉ là một hồi mơ hồ trong mắt em."

"Anh luôn là duy nhất." - Tay Tony siết nhẹ hông anh, gã cúi người vào gần Steve hơn bao giờ hết.. - "Chỉ là đôi khi, thật sợ một ngày anh thức giấc trong hối tiếc và nhận ra bản thân anh đã lạc lối rất lâu."

Steve phì cười, vòng cánh tay kia ôm vai gã, cằm anh tì nhẹ lên mái tóc nâu.

Ánh nắng chan hoà lướt nhẹ qua ô cửa, chiếu rọi hình ảnh hai kẻ ngốc nghếch, dại khờ trong mối tình sâu đậm ấy. 

***

Trước cái nhìn ghen tỵ của Steve, Pepper nhẹ nhàng hôn vào má Tony.

"Buổi sáng tốt lành!"

Steve nhíu mày, bàn tay siết chặt hông gã lại gần mình. 

"Chào anh, tôi đã nghe Tony nói về anh rất nhiều!" - Pepper bật cười, chủ động giải thích khi nhìn thấy hành động "đánh dấu chủ quyền" của Steve. - "Anh yên tâm, tôi chỉ tới mời hai người dự đám cưới."

Đến khi cô đã ra về, sắc đỏ trên má anh vẫn chưa vơi. Steve làm sao quên người con gái đã ngồi uống rượu với Tony, làm sao quên ánh mắt nâu chăm chú nhìn cô thế nào, cũng đâu thể bỏ qua cái xoa đầu của cả hai. Và anh quyết định thẳng thắn:

"Cô ấy là?"

Tony cười lớn, chủ động ngồi thẳng vào lòng anh, rồi hôn lại vào má anh hai cái thật vang:

"Là vợ sắp cưới của ai đó mà không phải là nhà Stark!"

"Vậy trước đó?"

"Chẳng bao giờ là ai khác, chẳng bao giờ cả, ngài Steve Stark ạ." - Tony xoay người, vùi mình vào cổ Steve, thì thầm nơi tai anh thật chậm rãi. - "Mãi mãi."

________  
Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.  
Xin vui lòng không mang khỏi blog


End file.
